


Что-то хорошее

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для кинк-феста по мотивам заявок:<br/>1. Вуайеризм. За сексом Стива и Баки наблюдает кто-то третий. <br/>2. Вуайеризм. Баки/Стив (раскладка не важна), Тони (или кто-то еще из Мстителей). Тони думал, что секс двух геев из сороковых должен быть очень скучным. И ошибался, конечно. Без дополнительных пейрингов, пожалуйста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что-то хорошее

Поначалу они просто очень долго целуются.  
Тони, перед сном щелкающий каналами камер в Башне, пролистывает еще несколько пустых безмолвных картинок вперед - коридоры, лестницы, тусклое ночное освещение между этажами, лифты, роботы-уборщики, деловито драющие окно, - пока, икнув, не возвращается обратно, к той, которая никак не вписывается в долгожданный образ всеобщего скучного спокойствия и безмятежности. Тони, черт подери, совсем иначе представляет себе спокойствие и безмятежность.  
Последние несколько недель это превратилось в ритуал, без которого он не может спать. Да, за всем на свете не уследишь, все подряд не проконтролируешь: урок был тяжелым, но Тони его усвоил. И все-таки глупо было бы думать, что после этого он так и будет сидеть на месте, как наказанный первоклассник. Системы слежения в Башне обросли новыми базами сверки, уровнями доступа, ступенями защиты, камеры передают изображение, звук, еще немного - и до запахов дело дойдет. Мир, страна и город могут полагаться на кого угодно: полицию, армию, спецслужбы, всю эту громадную махину, которая чуть не погребла под собой даже Мстителей, что ей стоит разобраться со всеми остальными... Тони полагается на себя. Башня - его дом. А все, что происходит в доме, забота хозяина...  
Ему все равно не спится.  
Именно поэтому в начале третьего ночи он не лежит в собственной постели, а чертыхается, отправляет картинку с камеры номер триста девяносто четыре - шестнадцатый этаж, малая западная кухня, угол справа от окна - на полный экран, и у него отпадает челюсть.  
Они просто целуются.  
У Роджерса очень красивый рот, что есть, того не отнять. Четко очерченная верхняя губа, полная и яркая нижняя, идеально ровные зубы, которые Тони едва не повыбивал пару месяцев назад… Он видел, как Стив гневно поджимает губы, задумчиво прикусывает, тянет вымученную улыбку или поднимает тонкие уголки рта, услышав что-то по-настоящему приятное; видел, как тот пьет из бутылок, обхватывая губами горлышко, и будь самообладание Тони чуть слабее, он немедленно озвучивал бы все самые непристойные шутки, которые приходили ему на ум. Сейчас, пользуясь тем, что его никто не слышит, Тони только матерится себе под нос. Он прежде никогда не видел эти губы беспомощно приоткрытыми. Не думал, что Роджерс способен быть таким уязвимым и откровенным.  
Рот Барнса - воспаленно-красный, крупный и наглый. Барнс весь такой: большой, широкий и резкий, тяжелая походка, буйные волосы, рубленые жесты, нездоровое напряжение в голосе... Тони выкручивает звук. Тихо. Они молчат. Барнс сосет губы Роджерса, проводит по ним языком - Тони дергается от того, насколько звериным, жадным выходит жест.   
Внутренний голос, подозрительно напоминающий о ДЖАРВИСЕ, подсказывает ему, что он не тем делом занят. Переоборудовав Башню для всех своих знакомых капризных принцесс, он обещал им не только защиту, но и приватность, и то, что парочке пенсионеров надоело держаться за ручки и захотелось чего погорячее, исключительно их дело. К тому же, в Тони слишком долго жила уверенность в железобетонном целомудрии Роджерса: если что-то и было, думал он отвлеченно, то только ночью и в полной темноте, непременно в постели под дюжиной одеял. Этот парень способен на страсть исключительно в том, что касается попыток убиться об очередную напасть.  
Тони не переключает канал. Барнс с величайшей осторожностью обхватывает лицо Стива ладонями и коротко, просяще лижет верхнюю губу, пока тот не впускает его язык в рот, втягивая, засасывая, принимая в себя. Они не торопятся, но и не сдерживаются. И медленный танец по кухне, склоненные головы, сомкнутые веки, обнимающие руки, животный голод каждого прикосновения заставляют совесть Тони заткнуться и отступить.  
Он охает, когда Стив запускает пальцы Барнсу в волосы. Это самоубийство, сержант Айсберг никому не дает трогать свои патлы, даже остричь порывался сам, но передумал. Они растут быстро и как будто во все стороны, ладонь Стива кажется тоньше и меньше, путаясь в слишком густой шевелюре. Тони почти страшно за него. Но когда Стив сжимает кулак, вцепляется и тянет, Барнс покорно запрокидывает голову, закрывает глаза, подставляет горло. Облизывается, замирает, приоткрыв рот. И Стив длинно, широко проводит по его шее языком.  
\- Бля, - вырывается у Тони.  
Его не слышат. Барнс тихо стонет в потолок, вздрагивает, пошатывается, как пьяный, и хватается за Стива, удерживаясь на ногах.  
Восприятие дробится, реальность осознается отдельными, разрозненными кадрами, ощущениями - спасибо ей за это, потому что, если сложить все происходящее воедино, получается…  
Получается, что Капитан Америка обжимается на кухне с Зимним Солдатом, а Тони смотрит. И, если дальше пойдет как идет, - Стив и его Баки трахнутся на этой самой кухне, а Тони будет смотреть.  
Палец вздрагивает на пульте.  
Барнс вызывает в Тони странные чувства. Злиться на него не выходит, приязни взяться как будто неоткуда, банальная, детская и оттого еще более сильная ревность нового друга к старому все никак не отпустит. И порой от одного взгляда на по-медвежьи мощную фигуру начинает ныть уже заживший рубец на груди. Опаска - вот что это такое. Неизбывный подспудный страх перед укрощенной стихией. Хотя бы тут Тони точно знает, что нипочем не сунется в это пекло с голыми руками. А поведение Стива - то, как он ощутимо, осязаемо расслабляется и успокаивается в присутствии Барнса, при звуках его голоса, - кажется вопиющим безрассудством даже для него.  
И когда Барнс толкает Стива к столу, заставляя лечь на спину, и возвышается над ним, темный, ссутуленный, громадный, Тони становится страшно. Он даже может себе в этом признаться: слишком открыт сейчас Стив - задранная майка, разведенные колени, лихорадочно яркий румянец на щеках, полузакрытые глаза. Он не ждет подвоха. Он вообще ничего не ждет, кроме того, что его сейчас будут любить.  
Барнс говорит что-то, но до Тони не доносится ни звука, только двигаются губы, и Стив улыбается, прежде чем обхватить Барнса ногами, притягивая ближе. Наклонившись, тот снова мягко целует его.  
Тони выдыхает, близкий к тому, чтобы почувствовать себя идиотом. Непонятно как, но поцелуи Барнса красноречивее, чем все, что Тони в нем видит и подозревает, чем все, что Тони знает о нем. В них слишком много благоговейной нежности, это похоже на поклонение. Это почти нездорово. Но Тони выдыхает. Барнс отрывается от губ Стива, целует грудь, живот, оттягивает вниз пижамные штаны, высвобождая член.  
И Тони нахрен вырубает камеру, понимая, что вот до этого все было абсолютно невинно. Ровно до того момента, пока металлическая ладонь не легла Стиву на бедро, пока ярко-розовая головка не показалась над резинкой штанов и Барнс не наклонился ближе, чтобы поцеловать ее.  
Чертовы пенсионеры, беззлобно думает Тони. Чертовы замшелые старые…  
С нервным смешком он оттягивает горловину майки - на нем заношенная до прорех любимая тряпка, и так растянутая донельзя, но дышать все равно трудно. Он не отдает себе отчета в том, что завелся, пока не задумывается об этом. Член оттопыривает пижамные штаны. Тони мотает головой и спрашивает было себя, первый раз эти двое оприходуют кухню или просто до сих пор не попадались? И запись надо будет стереть… Или это вообще их первый раз?  
Его хватает секунд на двадцать. Любопытство сгубило кошку, но он же не кошка, верно?  
Барнс не забирает глубоко: ласкает больше языком и губами, медленно, почти задумчиво. Присевшего на корточки перед столом, его практически не видно с той точки, где вмонтирована камера. У Тони меньше секунды уходит на то, чтобы мысленно дать себе по рукам, понять, что ему не стыдно, и вывести на экраны изображения с соседних камер.  
Триста девяносто три.  
Триста девяносто пять.  
Контраст полностью одетого Барнса и обнаженного, распростертого на столе Стива завораживает. Темная голова размеренно двигается между раскинутых ног. Правая ладонь бережно сжимается у основания члена. Что-то в этих прикосновениях есть смутно знакомое, слишком аккуратное, слишком неуверенное. Либо Барнс не особый любитель минета и делает исключение только ради Стива, - либо это все-таки первый, пораженно думает Тони. Просто…  
Первый раз. Неожиданный для обоих: не то место, не то время, и не до того, чтобы задуматься о чем-либо. Они просто дорвались, наконец. От этой мысли еще жарче. Тишину разбавляют тихие, влажные звуки, Барнс пробует взять глубже, Стив кусает губы, и от первого короткого стона у Тони поджимаются яйца. Выругавшись, он с силой стискивает собственное колено. И смотрит дальше.  
\- Баки, - Стив жмурится, тянется рукой к макушке Барнса, тянет за волосы назад, прочь. - Ба-а-а-а...  
Барнс ухмыляется, отстраняясь. Рот у него теперь еще ярче, губы горят красным, он целует внутреннюю сторону бедра, заставляя Стива вздрогнуть, целует колено, трогает губами щиколотку и укладывает обе ноги Стива себе на плечи, прежде чем мягко приподнять его яички и, лизнув на пробу промежность, вжаться ртом ниже.  
Вперившись в мониторы, Тони сдавленно матерится и наконец сжимает себя сквозь штаны, готовый взвыть. Он не будет дрочить, глядя на них. Не будет - но главным образом потому что подрочить можно и попозже: сейчас он обещает себе стереть запись и просто смотрит, смотрит, запоминая Стива беззащитным, Барнса - безобидным и чувствуя, что не забудет увиденного даже если захочет.  
Главное, не думать о том, как он собирается завтра смотреть им в глаза.  
Стиву, вцепившемуся зубами в собственный кулак, упирающемуся босыми пятками Барнсу в лопатки, выгибающемуся на чертовом столе, приподнимая бедра, - проклятье, Тони никогда больше не сможет класть гамбургеры на этот стол.  
Барнсу, который, блаженно закрыв глаза, вылизывает Стиву задницу, мелко вздрагивая от каждого прорвавшегося стона.  
Сам Стив дрожит уже неудержимо, напряженный, натянутый, накрывает ладонью член и неожиданно громко и четко произносит:  
\- Баки.  
Тони подскакивает, выдергивая руку из штанов - как она вообще успела там оказаться, черт… Барнс слушается мгновенно и поднимается на ноги. Делает полшага назад, ласково проводит ладонями от коленей Стива к бедрам.  
\- Что?  
У Стива вырывается короткий смешок. Он смотрит вокруг точно не понимая, как здесь оказался, приподнимается на локтях и, притянув Барнса к себе за шею, целует. Тот морщится, как будто ему больно; подается вперед, прижимаясь пахом к паху, и Стив выпускает его.  
\- Разденься, - шепчет он.  
Обнажается Барнс, не сводя взгляда со Стива. Что-то пугающее есть даже в том, как он избавляется от одежды, опустив голову и сосредоточенно сжав губы. Стягивает и роняет на пол футболку, тут же забывает о ней, вышагивает из штанов. Тони почти машинально отмечает легкую диспропорцию на контрасте с тем, как гармонично сложен Стив. Так гармонично, что до сих пор его даже не хотелось.  
Сейчас Тони хочется их обоих - и вместе с тем не хочется ни одного. Он выключает звук с микрофонов в кухне, хотя бы так разгораживая себя и пару у злосчастного стола, оставляя себе только картинку со сверхвысоким разрешением, передающую каждую мелочь. У него не возникает желания присоединиться. Он только смотрит, грея ладонью пах и кусая губы, как Барнс ищуще озирается по сторонам и огорченно хмурится, как Стив берет его за правую руку и тянет пальцы в рот, а Барнс облизывается, вздыхает и забывает захлопнуть собственный. Как терпеливо он двигает потом этими пальцами между ягодиц Стива, а тот ловит его взгляд, и они смотрят друг на друга так, что не оторвались бы, пожалуй, даже случись конец света.  
Тони не может их винить. Ему бы самому оторваться, спасибо большое его паранойе и этим гребаным камерам.  
Стив стискивает коленями бока Барнса, обнимает ногами, притягивая к себе. Опустив руку, трогает его член, и Барнс беспомощно толкается в сжатый кулак. Стив хитро улыбается - Тони эту улыбку засранца видел у него раз или два за все время, что они знакомы, и ему становится почти жаль Барнса. Почти, потому что тот запрокидывает голову, стоит только Стиву взять в ладонь и свой член тоже, обхватить пальцами оба разом. Верхняя губа Барнса приподнимается, вздрагивает кадык. Если бы не выключенные микрофоны, Тони наверняка услышал бы сейчас рычание. Его передергивает. Барнс и так большую часть времени производит впечатление дикого зверя, не хватало еще, чтобы…  
У Тони стоит - тянуще, тяжело, горячо. А Барнс мотает головой, сплевывает в правую ладонь, левой оглаживает ягодицу Стива, придерживает его на месте и аккуратным, длинным осторожным движением входит, и все окончательно летит к чертям.

...Тони приходит в себя через несколько минут, полулежа в кресле перед мониторами. Член еще пульсирует в ладони, марая штаны. Кажется, он слышал крик, хотя не мог. Или это был его собственный, черт возьми, ну и вляпался же он с этими двумя…  
Хотя если вдуматься, не все так страшно. По крайней мере, он не наткнулся на них лично. Куда сложнее было бы не проехаться хоть разок.  
Да, Тони намерен держать язык за зубами - ни к чему смущать двух вспыльчивых ветеранов, и неважно, что их оказалось куда сложнее смутить, чем он подозревал.  
Острое чувство неловкости тает под напором непонятной теплоты. Знание, что он только что следил за первым сексом Стива и Барнса, вызывает в нем нечто среднее между смущением и гордостью. Как если бы он подозревал, догадывался, знал до этого момента, что их соединяет нечто большее, чем столетняя дружба. Как будто он был их поверенным в этом или даже сам подтолкнул их соединиться. Конечно, это бред. Хотя бы здесь, хотя бы в этот раз - он ни при чем. И ему все еще хорошо, когда он бросает взгляд на экран.  
Он спокоен за Стива. К черту все - тот вертит Барнсом как хочет, и лучше уж он, чем кто-то еще. Спокоен и за Барнса - пока тот так крепко у Стива на крючке, ему сам черт не брат. Все самое страшное уже случилось. Начало всего остального Тони только что видел, и сказать, что дело в сексе, было бы слишком просто.  
Он встряхивается, вытирает руку о штанину.  
\- Сантименты, - вполголоса произносит он, сам себя убеждая, - редко доводят до добра.  
Барнс помогает Стиву встать со стола. Поднятой с пола футболкой вытирает его, себя, стол. Застывает, заметив, похоже, уже бледнеющие синяки на бедрах - Стив и сам ему наставил меток на боках, на плечах, на запястье, но их Барнс не замечает или не чувствует. Отводит взгляд и опускает голову, выглядя неуместно смущенным для того, кто только что бодро трахался в не предназначенном для этого месте и плевать хотел на условности. Тони наклоняется вперед в нелепой попытке заглянуть под спрятавшие лицо волосы. Стив, судя по всему, тоже замечает странное поведение, спрашивает что-то - Тони не успевает включить звук. Барнс пожимает плечами, прижимает ладони ко рту. Стив берет его за руки.  
Что-то не так, думает Тони, и ему становится холодно. У Барнса что-то происходит в голове, и явно не то, что должно бы. Если его коротнуло, а Стив там с ним один, дело плохо. Стив справится, но Тони только что видел его размякшего, бездумного, не ждущего подвоха, и ему худо от этого воспоминания, потому что такой Стив - не соперник Зимнему Солдату, а жертва. Тони уже дергается вызвать МАРК, когда Барнс поднимает взгляд. У него в глазах стыд, и скул Стива он касается робко, точно прося прощения.  
\- Идиот, - произносят Тони и Стив одновременно: звука все еще нет, но губы Стива движутся слишком красноречиво.  
Но если Тони с облегченным вздохом валится обратно в кресло перед панелью мониторов, то Стив дергает Барнса к себе, облапывает его, обнимает со всей своей немалой силой и целует - грубо, глубоко. Грязно. Так, чтобы наверняка не оставить в голове ни одной связной мысли. Помедлив, Барнс опускает обе ладони ему на задницу.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Тони вырубает камеры одну за другой и поднимается.   
Пустые коридоры Башни молчат. Несколькими этажами выше двое, держась за руки, переглядываясь и пересмеиваясь тихонько, крадутся - в спальню Барнса, потому что его дверь на пару десятков шагов ближе к кухне. Утром наверняка выяснится, что они сломали что-нибудь или разбили не глядя, потому что целоваться они начнут еще в коридоре, а в комнаты Стив внесет Барнса спиной вперед.  
Тони принимает душ, впервые за долгое время не прислушиваясь к чудящимся за дверью шорохам. Доходит до своей постели; звучно матерится, наконец представив себе грядущее утро, и валится лицом в подушку.  
Ему снится что-то хорошее.

\----------------------  
28.03.2016


End file.
